Bitten
by Frannytastic
Summary: Hermione was bitten on the holidays before sixth year but is too afraid to go back home or Hogwarts. On the run from both order of the phoenix and the death eaters is there anyone who will help Hermione in her time of need.


Hey guys so this is officially my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be nice and only give me constructive criticism. I haven't written anything since I was in High school so I might be a bit rusty in some areas please forgive me  
Here are a few pointers you need to know before reading the story  
1. The werewolves society are looked down upon a lot more in my story than normal  
2. It is set on the holidays before the 6th book  
3. I don't own any of the characters the solely belong to J.K. ROWLING

well please enjoy and don't for get to review at the end

* * *

BITTEN

Hermione sat at the park bench with Hogwarts History resting in her lap, no matter how much she tried the words would not stay in her head. Memories of the fight at the Ministry kept flashing through her mind, the face of Antonin Dolohov as he sends his curse hurdling towards her, Harry on the floor with Voldemort standing above him and the worst watching Sirius fall through the vale.

Her parents knew something had happened that year but Hermione refused to tell them anything to stop them worrying, so they waited patiently for her to come to them when she was ready.  
Hermione knew she was worrying them anyway with the way she was acting, staying either in her room or going to the park for long hours trying to escape life, barely eating or talking to anyone even Crookshanks was being cautious around her.

Unknowingly Hermione rubbed at her ribs, still tender from the fight and a reminder of what happened and what was yet to come. Hermione having lost all sense of time being trapped in her mind felt the cold shiver of dusk creep over her. She looked around to find the park was now empty and covered in a soft red glow from the sunset.

She quickly gathered her items and headed home when suddenly the bushes to her right began rustling, Hermione too curious for her own good went over to check it out, going around the tree she still could not see what could have made the rustling sound. Getting a bad feeling that she was staying here too long Hermione was about to turn and leave when suddenly a gigantic black wolf pounced from the shadows and pinned her to the ground.

Wolfs POV

He couldn't believe it, here she was the Gryffindor princess was right in front of him with no protection around. Lord Voldemort had given him the task to watch the mudblood and to destroy her spirit by any means necessary, with out her the golden trio was broken, with out her they had no hope in winning the war.

The wolf sat there waiting till it was all clear just watching, her spirit already looked like it was damaged, it shouldn't be too hard to break her spirit completely and destroy the golden trio.

He saw her starting to get up and leave, he had to think quickly he needed her out of the view of the houses around them, they cant know that someone attacked her, they needed to think she ran away. He quickly moved the bushes hoping to catch her interest of being nosy, he wasn't disappointed.

He watched as she cautiously stepped forward and went around the tree completely blinding herself from the view of the neighbours, this was his chance, quickly he pounced knocking her on to her back. Hermione not expecting a werewolf to be this close to muggle society was shell shocked and hesitated too long to grab her wand, she was completely defenseless.

Hermiones POV

Fear coursed through Hermione's veins, she was surely going to die tonight, there was no use screaming he would bite of her head before anyone got there in time. The beast growled above her and she whimpered and with out realizing cocked her head to the side in submission, the wolf lowered his head to her neck and Hermione felt him take in her scent and suddenly felt him licking her neck.

Hermione was completely surprised she quickly turned her face to look at the wolfs eyes and there she felt something she had only ever felt once in her third year, it covered her like a warm blanket in winter, it was the feeling of home, of safety.

The feeling Hermione was under was broken when she felt searing hot pain course through her blood from her neck, the wolf had finally bitten her.

The wolf moved off her to the side and transformed into human form

"Know this Hermione, if you go back to Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix they will fear you and hunt you, you are part wolf even before I bit you, if you go back they will never treat you the same you now their enemy" and with that he disappeared on the spot.

The pain was excruciating as soon as he left she curled up into a ball, what was she going to do. He was right if she goes backs the order will think her a threat and maybe not right away but over time they will turn on her.

She had to leave she couldn't stay here, it was too dangerous for her parents now that they knew she lived around here. Hermione took all the strength she had left and fought down the pain from her neck, if she needed to run she had to do it quickly but she would need to make a quick stop at her house to pick up a few supplies to help her on the road.

Hermione quickly gathered her things and fixed her appearance so it looked more like she fell over than was attacked by a wolf. Before long she was back home, quietly she opened the front door luckily no one was near by.

Hermione rushed up to her bedroom quickly got changed into something that covered her neck and started packing only the essentials that she would need, no use taking things that would only weigh her down.

A creak of her bedroom door had Hermione spinning around to find the source of the noise and there her cat sat in the middle of the door way just watching her.

"Crookshanks you scared me!"  
The cat just moved its tail in response

Hermione finishing the last of her packing went and knelt in front of the cat  
"you have to stay here ok, crook, you have to protect my mum and dad while I'm away" she whispered while scratching him behind the ear.

Crookshanks looked up into her eyes and meowed once and turned around to find scrapes in the kitchen.

Hermione carefully went down the stairs, making sure no one was around and left her note on the table in the middle of the hallway before quietly going out the front door and headed down the path one that was sure to throw surprises at her from every angle.


End file.
